Etna's Nightmare
by Gene Ocelot
Summary: Freddy Krueger has found a new way to escape hell by absorbing the soul's of legendary demons in the neatherrealm and he has his eyes on the scandalous Etna, an overlord and beauty queen with a silver tongue.


**Etna's Nightmare**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : I DO NOT OWN ETHER A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET "FREDDY KRUEGER" OR DISGAEA "ETNA" THEY ARE OWNED BY NEWLINE CINEMA, WAS CRAVEN (A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET OR IS ORIGINAL) AND DISGAEA IS OWNED BY NIPPON ICHI.**

**ATTENTION : THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS VIOLENCE, CRUELTY BEYOND HUMAN RIGHTS (INCLUDING RAPE AND HUMILIATION) AS WELL AS ADULT LANGUAGE AND SITUATIONS.**

**AUTHOR'S INTRODUCTION : ATTENTION IN ORDER TO BETTER UNDERSTAND THE STORY, EACH READER SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST SOME BASIC INFORMATION ON BOTH A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET AND DISGAEA, AS WELL AS CHARACTERS BELONGING TO BOTH SERIES, I AM NOT GOING TO ANSWER QUESTIONS LIKE "WHY DOES SHE HAVE WINGS" IT IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TO KNOW THAT BEFORE READING. I HOPE YOU ENJOY ETNA'S NIGHTMARE.**

The sound's of whistling steam pipes and russeling chain links brought the confused girl to her senses, she felt the danger of this place and trembled at not knowing where she was or how she arrived at this dark place, but the trance of dripping water and heavy machines had finally been broken by a loud screech, like nails scraping across a chalkboard...The small frame of the girl timidly shook but she brought herself to her senses and walked the hanging balcony of this industrial factory in near pitch black, fear could never hold her down...after all, she was a demon. Unfortunately, the girl didn't know that she was being watched from somewhere high in the darkness by a sinester man covered from head to toe by horrible burns and armed with a deadly bladed claw like glove. The sicking man checked her up and down, tracing her with his eyes, scrolling down her small frame from her slender shoulders past her small bat like wings and over her semi transparent night gown and down her hips and the curves of her ass and finally from her tail to her feet. The girl thought to herself, _Come on Etna you're a big girl...don't freak out, _but despite her efforts she could not mentally avoid the seriousness of her situation and lost her calm at a sudden unexpected burst from a steam vent behind her. She began to become overwhelmed by her surroundings and started to think of familiar faces to comfort herself, like that of her perky friend Flonne whom, she had told to order her favorite snack from the sea of Gehenna...but try as she might to distract herself her mind wandered and she kept imagining heavy breathing trickling down her neck and back and all the possible things that could of happened while she was unconscious... _Was I chloroformed? Raped?_ she thought whatever the reason she was here as an act of revenge from someone she must of made an enemy out of, but that list was too long to determine any real suspects...she had no clue she was viewed simply as a piece of meat to a predator born without mercy or conscious. From up high atop a near by cat walk a man chuckled out loud demonically, Etna quickly looked toward the source of the sound but saw only empty space, frustrated and enraged the demon girl shouted

"Who's there! come out here so I can kick your ass!" The feeling of someone breathing behind her had returned again but this time... she froze with fear as she felt a stranger's hand rub up the side of her thigh and slide over to her crouch, she abruptly jumped and swoon blindly at air and panted out and attempted to catch her breath, she could of blamed her imagination if not for the man standing across standing across from her with severe burns and dressed in a stripped sweater and a paused momentarily before busting out laughing at the man's unsightly clothes, she giggled and asked

"You had me worried, ya' know...before I got a good look at you...you Christmas ham!"

"Are those mysticto bites talk en' or are you just... THAT MUCH OF A BITCH!" The man snarled as he rested his glove upon his shoulder

"Mysti-eh-excuse me! Listen Santa's reject...you're-" The man with the claws cut her off and shouted

"I'm still not sure...maybe I should suck them to see if the swelling goes down! Etna's face turned pale and she let out a sqeekish whisper

"oh...shit" Before making a run for the stairs. The man dashed after her, slashing air and clashing against the metal rails of the balcony and stairs. Etna reached the top of the first sets of steps and turned toward the second set of steps and was about to ascend them but suddenly a loud screech pierced the area and the stairs snapped from the connected platform from the top and swung the stairs down vertically, violently rocking the catwalk and knocking Etna back against the rail guard...she lay there dazed for a few moments before opening her eyes and seeing the man leaning over her smiling with his claws wrapped around her throat, she stared in shock as he forced his tongue into her mouth, Etna try to wiggle and bite his tongue but the man squeezed her neck hard making her gasp for oxygen, he continued to press his lips under and in between hers, the man then slide his burnt hand underneath her armpit and under her nightgown onto her small breast and started fondling her left breast and nipple, he then pulled his mouth away and lifted his claw hand off of her and said with a deep dominate voice

"you have a tail and I have a third leg...let's get messy" Etna looked sick to her stomach and gave him a cruel glare then quickly grabbed him by his head and bite down on his lower lip as hard as she could without any hesitation or restraint, sending the man screaming into a Anger, he slowly pushed her by the shoulders to try to add some space between eachother but Etna brought her legs in towards her chest and pressed her feet against his body , instantly she let go of his bottom lip and kicked him back sending him rolling backwards off the ledge and into the wreckage below. Etna stood up and headed back the way she came, she was filled with a strange uncertainty and a heavy feeling of vulnerability, but she held her head up high and walked towards the door labeled exit. She stopped and looked back at the factory and turned the knob opening the door only to look down and she that she was a few floors above the ground and below her was a giant pile of bodies, suddenly she was grabbed from behind

"Enjoy the sinkhole bitch" said the man before launching her towards the flesh pit below. Etna landed hard and almost passed out, she was on top of a naked woman with a missing eye, Etna's head lay buried between the corpse's breasts, Etna felt the pile of bodies start to slide and form a cone shape. As Etna struggled to gain her footing in an attempt to climb out of the pit a dead man feel on top of her knocking her down and trapping her as more dead buried her under their weight and started to crush her, her lungs began to empty and she soon lost consciousness in the pitch black.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Authors note : yes i know it's short it's not your story ... no promises in the future but i might spend more time on part 2 **


End file.
